sick jack
by Kpthecool
Summary: poor jack isn't feeling well. why? read this to find out.


Jack was in the air, and was in the middle of making one of his snow days when he felt nauseous. He fell from the air. Luckily, there was a tree branch he held onto. 'What's wrong with me?' Jack thought. He started coughing. 'Maybe Kay and Buck will know what's wrong with me.' He thought again. He climbed down from the tree and tried to fly, but, he fell again, this time, his staff broke under him. He groaned lightly. Jack felt pain everywhere. Whenever his staff breaks, it gives jack this unbelievable burning and stinging inside his body. He fell hard on the ground. He tried to get up but couldn't. The pain was THAT bad. 'Cmon, jack, get up.' Jack motivated himself. 'Do it for your snowflake. Do it for Kay. She needs you. Just as much as you need her.' He kept motivating himself. Jack managed to get up and grab his broken staff. He stumbled and limped to his and Kay's side of Bucky and Nova's house. Kayla was in their living room floor, reading. Jack sees her and smiles weakly. He goes behind her, sits without falling on his back, and holds her. "Kay, I'm hot." He said weakly. Kay thought he was talking about his looks. "You are, jack. But that's not why I--" She put her hand on his head. "Oh my god, you really ARE hot." Jack still held onto her. She put her other hand on his arm that was holding her shoulder. "I have to get you to Buck and Nova. They'll know what to do." She said as she tried to get up. Jack wouldn't let go of her. "N-no...not Buck...Buck and Nova... Just... Just...to...our...bed...bedroom...please.." Kayla agreed. She helped jack up. He was loosing his balance.Jack stumbled along by kayla's side, watching the ground below him drowsily as kay led him into their bedroom. The room swirled around him and he swayed where he stood but kayla held onto him firmly and she steadied him before easing him down to sit on the edge of their bed. Jack watched his feet, his vision swimming in and out of focus. His stomach turned and his mouth watered. "Kay...I think I'm-" He suddenly hunched his shoulders and his head bobbed in a silent gag before he lurched and vomit poured from his mouth. He gagged again as tears of strain rolled down his face and his face became red as he choked. Kayla sat beside him and rubed his back. Jack leaned on her shoulder. He was breathing heavily. She felt his head. 'My poor snowman's sick' she thought. He looked up at Kay. "K...Kay...?" He said weakly. Kay looked at him. "I'm here." She said as she wiped Jack's tears away. He coughed a little harshly. "What happened, Jack?" Jack couldn't focus. He placed his hand on his head and groaned lightly. "I...I don't know...I-I was...out doing one of my snow days...when...when..." He was about to pass out. He held onto Kay as she placed jack on their bed. Kay then placed her hand his burning warm cheek. "E-Either my staff...broke...or the weather is changing...I...I don't remember..." He managed to say. "All I know is that I was reading when you came up behind me and held me and you said you were hot. You're extremely warm. Its like you have a fever or flu..." She said. Jack gagged lightly. Kay quickly got him water. Jack drank it. Just then Bucky and Nova came in with some medical supplies. "You don't have to owe us." Buck said before kay or jack said anything. Nova cleaned up the vomit that was near the bed. Bucky examined Jack. Jack was laying on their bed, breathing heavily and feeling extremely dizzy. "It's the changing of the seasons. You see, lady frost, frost face here is the guardian of winter. So when his season's over, he feels it. He won't be like this for the rest of the seasons leading up to winter. He'll be fine in about a few days. Then he'll get used to the changing seasons." Bucky explained. He handed Kay Jack's staff that was in half. "This also might be why he's like this also." Buck said as he and nova left. Buck and nova then cuddled on their couch on their side of the house. Kayla holds onto one of the halves and jack weakly holds onto the cracked middle. Kay places her other hand on top of his. They fix it. Kayla then looks at jack, who seemed to look a little better. "How are you feeling?" She asked. He shook his head lightly. "Still sick...I'm sorry I puked on our floor, babe..." Kayla then kissed him. "Jack, I'm not mad. You had no control over it." Jack then layed back down and closed his eyes. Kayla stayed with him. A few days have passed and jack was as good as new.


End file.
